Cutie Honey Universe: Episode List
1- "Anata no Subete wa Kanpeki" ("Everything About You Is Perfect") (あなたの全ては完璧) Airdate: April 8, 2018 Honey Kisaragi is called in to help out at a hostage situation at a jewellery store involving the evil organisation Panther Claw, where she meets an inspector from France named Genet. Heading inside, Honey comes up against three of Panther Claw's emmissaries, who are after the Airborn Element Fixing Device she possesses. Transforming into the soldier of love, Cutie Honey, Honey fights against Panther Claw, defeating one of its members before pursuing the other two as they escape towards a scrapyard, where Genet manages to kill another one. Honey soon comes up against Panther Claw's leader, Sister Jill, who overpowers her before escaping. 2- "Anata ni Deaeta Koto no Kokoro Kara no Yorokobi" ("The True Joy of Having Met You") (あなたに出会えた事の心からの喜び) Airdate: April 15, 2018 Honey explains to Genet about how her father Dr. Kisaragi gave her a life and a super android body before he was killed while defending her from Panther Claw. Following that incident, Honey teamed up with PCIS investigator Seiji Hayami in order to fight against Panther Claw and get revenge for her father. Meanwhile, Seiji ends up in hospital after his car is rigged to explode, which turns out to be a trap by the latest Panther Claw minion, Fire Claw, to lure out Honey, but she manages to quickly defeat her. 3- "Watashi wa Anata ni Fusawashī" ("I Am Made For You") (私はあなたにふさわしい) Airdate: April 22, 2018 Honey's best friend, Natsuko Aki, becomes enamoured with Genet, who asks her out on a date and gifts her with a white rose. While Honey deals with another Panther Claw situation, Naoko Sukeban follows Genet and Natsuko to a department store. The store is suddenly attacked by another Panther Claw minion, Badfly Claw, who turns all the other customers into living mannequins. As Naoko and her gang get injured protecting Natsuko, Honey, realising the hostage situation was a decoy, rushes to the scene and defeats Badfly Claw. Following the incident, and with all of the Sukeban girls suddenly receiving white roses from an anonymous source, Natsuko begins to have her suspicions about Genet. 4- "Muku no Utsukushi-sa" ("Pure Beauty") (無垢の美しさ) Airdate: April 29, 2018 Following a plan devised by Genet, Honey poses as an idol to lure out Panther Claw, only to get captured. However, when they attempt to dissect her body at their hideout, it turns out to be a fake created by the real Honey, who had beaten her captors and disguised herself as a Panther Puppet. Running low on energy, Honey is forced to disguise herself as a statue to evade the Panther minion Scissors Claw, only to find herself in trouble the next morning when Seiji's father and brother, Danbei and Junpei, take an obscene interest in her statue form. After Honey finally shoos them away and reunites with her team, it is revealed that Genet is secretly Jill, who is targeting Honey from within the PCIS team. 5- "Shinu made Kimochi wa Kawarimasen" ("Till Death Do Us Part") (死ぬまで気持ちは変わりません) Airdate: May 6, 2018 Genet informs Honey and Seiji that their mayor, Noriko Terada, is secretly Panther minion Iron Shadow. Needing evidence to expose her, Honey transforms into a reporter to interview Terada, but doesn't get much useful information out of her. Following Genet's instruction, Honey, along with Seiji's family, follows Terada to an island resort, where she spots her trying to make an arms deal and exposes her. Iron Shadow then attacks with hostages that she had captured and turned into mannequins, preventing Honey from fighting back. However, Danbei manage to use his pervertedness to create a chance to cut off Iron Shadow's whip, severing her control over the hostages and allowing Honey to defeat her. Despite this setback, however, Jill prepares to enact the next stage of her plan to gain Honey for her own. 6- "Anata no kōfuku o inoru" ("May Fortune Befall You") (あなたの幸福を祈る) Airdate: May 13, 2018 One summer's day, a Panther Claw army led by Dragon Panther and Snake Panther launches a sudden airborne assault against Saint Chapel, as a part of Sister Jill's plan to drive Honey into despair and thus into her hands. With the school destroyed and their schoolmates slaughtered, Honey and Natsuko seek refuge in the woods, with their pursuers hot on their heels. Honey disguises Natsuko as a rock before taking the fight to Sister Jill herself, but ends up severly beaten. Natsuko bursts her camouflage and creates a diversion, allowing Honey to recover, and Naoko ends up blasted while covering Honey and Natsuko's escape from the island. Sister Jill slays Snake Panther for disobeying her orders to capture Honey alive; and for the death of her friends, Honey swears bitter revenge on Panther Claw. 7- "Anata dake ni tsukushimasu" ("Devotion to You Alone") (あなただけに尽くします) Airdate: May 20, 2018 Following their close escape, Honey and Natsuko (much to Danbei and Junpei's joy) find refuge with the Hayamis. Despite Honey putting up a cheerful air, Natsuko and Seiji are worried about how this terrible loss has really affected her, and wonder how they can help restore her spirits. Natsuko once more confronts Inspector Genet and later tells Honey, who went looking for her, about her suspicions; but as they return home, they find a bunch of Sister Jill's red roses there, which evoke a severe shock reaction from Honey as part of Jill's ploy to break her will. Deciding to fully confide in Natsuko, Honey tells her about her true nature, the Airborne Element Fixing Device, and how this invention has made her Panther Claw's target. 8- "Ai no chikai" ("Vows of Love") (愛の誓い) Airdate: May 27, 2018 With her new-won knowledge of Honey's true nature, Natsuko is unsure how to cope with her worry about Honey's well-being. Tarantula Panther and her teammate Octopanther are assigned by Jill to kidnap Natsuko. To spring the trap, Tarantula makes contact with Natsuko; but when the latter pours out her heart to her, Tarantula, with her own unrequited feelings for Jill, begins to sympathize with Natsuko and advises her to tell Honey about her true feelings. Natsuko fails her chance at her next date with Honey, and is kidnapped by Jill during the following night. Whilst looking for her, Honey is ambushed by Octopanther, but unexpectedly aided by Tarantula Panther and is left with a new incentive to track down and defeat her nemesis. 9- "Kono Sekai wa Futari Dake" ("The Whole World Is Just You and Me") (この世界は二人だけ) Airdate: June 3, 2018 Jill sends PCIS a video message, threatening to kill a number of hostages - most of her remaining Panther minions and Natsuko - unless Honey surrenders herself and the Airborn Element Fixing Device. PCIS advises against giving in to Jill's demands and attempts to rescue the hostages themselves, but Jill's deviousness lets her kill off all her Panthers first, saving Natsuko for the end. When Honey arrives, Jill drops Natsuko off the roof of a high building. Tarantula Panther and Honey work together to save her; but Jill corrupts Tarantula, splitting her into a good and evil half. Before Honey can rescue her, Evil Tarantula kills Natsuko with Jill's sword, leaving Honey shattered. 10- "Anata no Omoiyari, Hagemashi ni Kansha Shimasu" ("Thank You for Your Compassion and Encouragement") (あなたの思いやり、励ましに感謝します) Airdate: June 10, 2018 Honey begins a merciless crusade against all Panther Claw activity across the city. With Natsuko's loss, however, she has begun to lose her former cheerfulness, distancing herself from her few remaining friends, just as Sister Jill (still posing as Genet) has planned. In her deteriorated state, Honey finds herself nearly out of power when she runs into Good Tarantula, who wishes to help her, and Dragon Panther, who aims to protect Tarantula. The battle is halted when Tarantula tells Honey about her awakened sympathy for Natsuko, and that she is therefore no longer Honey's enemy, and after a tense start Honey and the Hayamis take Tarantula Panther and Dragon Panther in. During a subsequent talk, Tarantula breaks down Honey's emotional barriers by turning herself into Natsuko. Deciding to fully go on the offensive, Honey turns to Genet for aid, still unaware that she is giving herself all the more to her nemesis. 11- "Anata wa Akumade Watashi no Mono" ("You Will Be Mine to the Bitter End") (あなたはあくまで私のもの) Airdate: June 17, 2018 Sister Jill keeps taunting Honey at every opportunity, fanning her hatred towards the murderer of all whom she has held dear. Jill challenges Honey to seek her out at her headquarters, Phantom Castle, and Honey decides to engage her nemesis without involving her few remaining friends. Tarantula Panther offers to accompany her, wishing to atone for her part in Natsuko's death, but Dragon Panther knocks her out and takes Honey to the castle herself. There, Genet finally reveals herself as Sister Jill, shattering Honey's resolve to fight until Dragon Panther intervenes on her behalf, and both prepare to charge Jill's monstrous amalgam of her Panther servants, Gill Panther, together. Meanwhile, while looking for Genet, Seiji stumbles into an interdimensional pocket containing frozen figures of Sister Jill's victims, including Natsuko, and thus discovers Jill's secret on his own. 12- "Anata wa Kibō o Mochikaeru" ("You Will Return with Hope") (あなたは希望を持ち帰る) Airdate: June 24, 2018 Jill kills Dragon Panther, and Honey ends up at the verge of defeat as well, when Tarantula, the Hayamis, Naoko and the whole of PCIS - all disguised as Cutie Honey lookalikes - intervene. Upon witnessing her friends' unshaking faith and their willingness to give everything they can for her, Honey recovers her fighting spirit, which the Airborne Element Fixing Device transfers to all her allies, uniting them all into a virtual army of Honeys. As the final fight rages between the Honey army and Panther Claw, Honey faces Sister Jill and, with the hearts of all her friends behind her, finally slays her nemesis. In the aftermath, Honey and Naoko return to their rebuilt school. Category:Cutie Honey Page